


Dance With Someone Your Own Size

by encephalitis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, preserum!steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encephalitis/pseuds/encephalitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1943.</p><p>It was the night before the World Exposition of Tomorrow, and that morning before setting off to work at the Docks, Bucky had proposed to Steve that he'd set up another one of his double date schemes. Said they'd take two dames out dancing after the event.</p><p>There was a slight problem to this, though. Steve Rogers couldn't dance if his life depended on it, and that needed to be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Someone Your Own Size

1943.  
It was the night before the _World Exposition of Tomorrow_ , and that morning before setting off to work at the Docks, Bucky had proposed to Steve that he'd set up another one of his double date schemes. Said they'd take two dames out dancing after the event.

***

Steve was sitting atop of their dirty kitchen counter when the idea was first brought up, shoveling spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth for breakfast, whilst Bucky rushed back and forth, bathroom to bedroom and back again as he got ready for work. There wasn't much to do to look the part for working at a dock, but he always loved to come off as presentable just in case any dames were to walk by and check him out.

"Bucky, you know I got no clue how to dance. There's no way I'm going! Not a chance" The skinny blonde protested through mouthfuls of the warm, gooey texture he was ingesting.

"Awww, Stevie, you can't just leave two pretty gals hangin' for a dance, they're counting on you! With some practice, you'll go from dead hoofer to ducky shin-cracker in no time."

"Bucky- Bucky!" The blonde butted in mid-sentence, voice alternating from soft to annoyed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Buck, but I can't go out dancin' with people who could squash me like some sorta' ant."

"Too bad, punk. I'm draggin' your skinny ass out there with me tomorrow night whether you like it or not." The larger boy whined out from the bedroom, letting his head poke out of the door frame so he could point an adamant finger in the direction of the kitchen.

As unsuccessful as their double dates were, on Steve's side of things at least, he always had a ton of fun. Plus, it was a _very_ rare sight to see him bust a move, or as they liked to call it, _cut a rug_. Even if he couldn't dance if his life depended on it, that just made it him all the more dorky and adorable. A couple minutes later, through Bucky's relentless pleading and begging, Steve finally came to a hesitant agreement because, well, who in their rightful mind could refuse those pitiful puppy dog eyes? Not Steve Rogers.

Bucky cheered with glee like a kid with candy as they finally landed on an agreement, and Steve couldn't help but giggle at the others excitement as he washed up his now empty porridge dish. The both of them walked over to the apartment door. The wood was covered top to bottom with cracks and chipped paint, but they didn't care because they'd come so far together and this home meant everything to them. _Their_  home.

"As soon as I get home from workin', we're setting up the ol' record player and I'm gonna show ya' the ropes." Bucky stated, still beaming with exhilaration.

"Better not be late then. Promise?"

"Promise! But if I'm not, don't snap your cap at me buster!

"Yeah, yeah. Scram it before you're late, jerk." Steve rolled his eyes and waved a hand carelessly in front of him, because in all honesty he wouldn't be surprised if Bucky couldn't make it back 5 o'clock on the dot. It's not like they had plans besides the dancing, but he wanted all the practice he could get before going out and making a fool of himself to the public eye.

Bucky's lips curled to a half smirk, extending his arm the others way and tangled his fingers in those dirty blonde locks, ruffling up Steve's hair before dashing out their apartment and down the rusted stairs to head on over to the Docks, looking back at Steve to catch a glimpse of him smiling and waving goodbye like he always did.

***

It was quarter to 5, and Bucky was due to be home soon. If he kept to his promise of not being late, that is. Steve took this time to occupy his jitters about practicing by setting up an area where they could dance openly. With all the strength he could muster up, he tried his best to push the cheap furniture off to the side of the small living room. The sofa was the hardest thing to move by himself, being all bone and no muscle made situations like this difficult. He huffed out a tired breath, hoping the pitiful amount of strength he actually tried to put into it wouldn't trigger any asthma attacks. Thankfully, it didn't.

After having moved the chipped wooden coffee table, the broken down lamp that always flickered like a firefly when lit, and partially pushing away what he could of the sofa, the blonde was now ready to set up the record player. Quickly, he rolled up one of the sleeves of his cream button up shirt to glance down at his watch.

" _4:54pm. Bucky should be back any minute now_." Steve whispered to himself and couldn't help but give a crooked smile. With both excitement and anxiety bubbling in his chest, he pulled the sleeve back down his wrist.

Going over to one of their small cabinets, Steve pulled out the big record player which he and Bucky were lucky enough to grab off of a kind old lady who lived down on the first floor. She hadn't used it much, and was on her way to throw it out, but Bucky gladly took it out of her hands and both the boys used it quite frequently. Steve especially loved using it when he sketched, because it filled the quiet air around him. Just enough to not be lonely in silence, but still peaceful. He placed it on the coffee table that he'd moved back against one of the bare walls, and now went in search for a song he thought would best suit his skill in dancing. AKA something slow and steady, otherwise the poor boy would trip over his own feet.

Just as the blonde pulled out a vinyl from that same cabinet, the apartment door clicked open in sync with a victorious " _Yes_ _!_ " coming from Steve. He turned around and stood up, record in one hand, the other raised to give his friend a welcoming wave.

Bucky snorted as he stepped inside, kicking the door closed with the heel of his boot. "What's with the shriek Stevie, you hit the jackpot or somethin'?" Letting his jacket drop off of his arms before hanging it on a nearby hat-rack, his chin jerked up to gesture at the scattered furniture pieces with a quirked brow. "I can see y' did some rearranging, too."

"Makes for a better dancing space, don't'cha think?" Steve replied as he trotted back over to the box machine. Slipping the vinyl out from its protective case, he carefully put it in place on player. "Already picked a song 'nd everything too." Bucky had gotten back a couple minutes past 5, but it was nothing to hoot and holler about. He really didn't mind if his friend was late or not, just as long as he got home in the end, Steve was happy. Some nights if Bucky was out drinking 'til late at night, or staying over some dames house, Steve couldn't sleep. He'd lay restless in his bed, and the only thing that helped was if he wore one of Bucky's shirts. The aroma of it was comforting, and he could pretend Bucky was still home with him.

"Steven Grant Rogers, always preppin' things up early. Gimme 5 minutes to rest kid, I just got in!" Bucky 'tsked', strode over to where the smaller boy was standing and gave him a soft nudge just to tease him before continuing on to flop on the sofa with a relaxed groan, muscles a little stiff from working.

Bucky spent around the next 20 minutes lounging about to let himself settle down before cracking onto the dancing. Both boys gabbed away about what they'd done throughout their day. This was a usual thing the two of them did when Bucky got home. It was almost unusual _not_  to do it now that it happened so often. Bucky could listen to Steve talk for hours, especially about things that got his adrenaline rushing. The way his voice would speed up, pitch raising in his tone with a big smile. And those eyes. Those blue eyes that would widen with joy each time Bucky willingly listened to his stories. He had noticed over the years that sometimes, if the light hit it just right, you could see little specks of green mesh into Steve's blue iris'. It was one of the most beautiful things Bucky had ever seen. He could recall saying it was like Steve had planet earth in his eyeballs, and he'd often find himself missing gaps of what the other was talking about because he'd get entirely lost looking at them. Looking into those breath taking eyes made Bucky feel safe. Like they were his home away from home.

"We should get on with practicin'." Bucky finally interrupted, not that he wasn't enjoying their talk, but they needed to do it before it got too late. "Up you get, punk." He slipped away for a moment, throwing a smirk to Steve over his shoulder, ready to switch the arm atop of the vinyl on the record player whenever the other was ready.

Steve simply nodded, those same queasy feelings pooling in his stomach again now that it was actually time. No backing out now, though. Bucky was already standing in a welcoming position, grinning excitedly at the blonde, his head jerking in gesture for Steve to join him.

"You best not laugh at me or I'll kick your sorry behind, Barnes." Steve threatened, but one could _never_ take a threat seriously from a bony, 5'4" saint. He stepped out to where the tall brunette was, gently placing his hand in the palm of Bucky's.

The threat was pretty empty, with the amount of times that Bucky had been the one to help Steve out of fights, so he simply ignored it. "You gotta put your other hand on the girls waist, like this." Bucky responded and eagerly yanked the smaller mans empty hand over to his own hip.

"Like uh- like this?" Steve sputtered nervously, said hand ghosting around until he found himself in a comfortable spot. As he did so, Bucky's remaining hand traveled up to grasp onto Steve's small shoulder in return.

"Perfect!" Bucky encouraged, flicking the little arm on the record player before moving the both of them into the middle of the room.

The song playing was Tony Martin's' _Tonight We Love_ '. It was released some time in the previous year, 1941. Bucky had heard it on the radio one evening and instantly dragged Steve over to hear it, guessing it was something he'd like. And he did. As soon as they'd gotten the record player from the old woman downstairs, it was the first vinyl they bought. After weeks of saving up spare change, Bucky chose to go out of his way and surprise Steve by buying it. He waited for Steve to come home, and as soon as the blonde walked through the door Bucky blasted the song in their living room. Steve was ecstatic. As much as he wanted to scold the man for buying him a gift, he was too caught up in the moment and all he did was hug him as a thank you.

Back to the dancing.  
Admittedly, Steve practiced dancing a lot, but only when no one was home. Dancing without a partner was very difficult, and he stumbled about during even the slowest of songs. At least this time if he was unfortunate enough to fall flat on his face, Bucky would be there to catch him, and that thought made him smile. Although once he got a grip on the other, he chewed at his lip, nervousness rushing through his body. He swallowed back before taking in a deep breath, nodding vaguely. "What's the next step?"

The brunette tilted his head a little. Taking note of the small blondes nerves, he bent down slightly to meet Steve's height a little more. "Hey, s'alright, you'll be alright. Just trust me, yeah?" Bucky offered a warm smile, as he squeezed Steve's other hand, interlocking their fingers. "Alright, now you just hold your's and the dame's hands there, in the air, to the side." He explained, demonstrating as he spoke.

Bucky's soft words helped calm Steve, and he nodded again with another small breath. " _I_ _trust you_." He replied softly, now more relaxed, and returned the squeeze. "This okay?" He fixed his stance and looked out to their hands, making sure it was out far enough, but not too much that it's cause a strain in their arms.

Bucky watched his friend, and he gave a small nod, smiling. "Yeah." he said quietly, rubbing small circles against Steve's hand with his thumb. He'd gone into a small daze, mesmerized by the other. It was all too precious, this moment. The first time they'd danced together. Bucky wanted to remember it forever. Clearing his throat, he snapped out of it, cheeks flushing ever so lightly. "Right. So, just watch my feet and try and followin' along."

Steve took one quick glance up at Bucky before looking down at their feet for concentration. This was the second time he'd danced with someone other than himself, the first being his mother. Although, he used to just step on her feet and let her take the lead. The brunette slowly started to take steps in sync with the calm melody, and Steve repeated, carefully and precisely. Out of sheer habit from doing it alone, the blonde was mumbling numbers under his breath with each step to keep himself in order.

"There you go Stevie, you're diggin' the jive now!" Bucky praised proudly, gazing down at their feet before back at Steve again. Steve always had this look on his face, whenever he was concentrating. This look of just being so caught up in what he was doing. He had it when he was sketching, especially, and it was at times like that when Bucky liked to take glances at him. Well, he always liked to take glances at Steve, but his concentrating face was one of his favourite expressions. "Just remember, be confident. Don't be too shy on keepin' your distance, yeah? Dancing is better when you're a little closer." Bucky suggested slyly, taking a short step towards the other.

Steve let his lips curl into a cheesy grin when being complimented, and his cheeks flared up again. Compliments meant the most to him when they came from Bucky, because they were always genuine, and he admired him so much. "How close would a dame consider too close? I don't wanna be makin' her uncomfortable." He made sure to keep his eyes on their feet even when talking, because the slightest distraction could set him off. Re-positioning the hand on his friends hip, he also took a baby step closer in sync with Bucky.

Now that they were closer, Bucky decided to pick up the pace a little more. "Just.. just go with what she says 'nd how she acts, I'm sure she'd tell you. But y'know, I don't mind you gettin' close to me." he said, the last bit on impulse because Bucky Barnes just couldn't let his flirtatious behavior slide. Taking his hand away from Steve's shoulder, he placed it over the blonde's that rested on his waist and shifted it a little further around him, just beside the small of his back. "Is that comfortable for you?"

Steve's face was now just about as red as a brightly lit sunset. He didn't know how, or why, but there were a lot of things Bucky did that made him flustered, and he always felt guilty because really, is that what's supposed to happen when your best friend does things? Probably not. Of course, being awkward, it wasn't hard to make the blonde blush, but sometimes even the brunettes voice made his chest tingle and feel all warm. "Yeah, it's uh, fine." He stuttered out, letting his thumb brush against the taller ones spine. This all got Steve distracted, and he tripped up a little with numbering his steps.

Bucky paused for a moment, catching on to the red faced saint, and he couldn't help but spurt out a chuckle in adoration. "Easy there, punk. Maybe next time you should try dancin' with someone your own size." The tone he used was playful, and he knew his teasing would irk the other. Oh well. He brushed his fingers up against the arm that was holding his waist, waiting for a reaction.

There was a trail of goosebumps left in the spot where Bucky had ghosted his fingers, and Steve pouted, hoping that when he looked up just now the redness on his face had calmed down at least somewhat. "I'll be bigger than you one day, jerk. Just you wait. You'll be the one trippin' up next time!" His words sounded determined, and that he was. One day he hoped to be as tall as the trees he sketched, and next time around he'd be strong enough to move that sofa back as far as he pleased.

Bucky laughed again, but it was louder this time. He offered a gentle smile, and moved his hand from the shoulder to the back of Steve's head. "Whatever you say, Stevie. _Whatever you say_." With the echo of his words, he let his fingers curl gently in whatever parts of the short blonde hair he could manage to grab. Bucky gently pressed Steve forward, until his head was resting against his chest.

Their feet came to a halt as they stopped waltzing, and Bucky's arms wrapped around Steve's neck, and Steve's arms wrapped around Bucky's waist, closing the gap between them completely. The taller man swayed gently in his arms and Steve snuggled into the warmth that was Bucky's chest, eyes closing shut. They stayed like that, silent, only the sound of soft music, serene heart beats and relaxed breaths filling the atmosphere. Even when the song came to an end, they stayed rocking back and forth in their own little world. Time stopped all around them, and this was the moment they'd look back on, and know they were in love. That they were more than just best friends. That they'd love each other always. ' _till the end of the line_. 

**Author's Note:**

> yoo  
> this is the first fic ive actually gone through with & completed and im pretty damn proud  
> thanks to my buddy (daddydomhnall.tumblr.com) for proof reading this for me  
> in some of the dancing sequence i added a couple of her lines from a roleplay we did n changed them up a bit so kudos to her for some of the writing in this
> 
> https://youtu.be/gK_nhZV4xNg heres the link to the song in this !


End file.
